If I Can't Have You
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: Nothing's harder than being eight months pregnant and having your boyfriend vow not to touch you. For Beck Oliver, it's keeping his promise to keep his hands off. Written for Bade Gift Exchange.


**Title: **If I Can't Have You

**For:** lauren424

**Prompts:**fluffy romance, with a baby,

sexy bade

**A/N: **My gift for the Bade Gift Exchange! Happy Holidays!

* * *

"Beeeck" Jade groaned from her side of the bed.

"Jade you know what the doctor said. You're eight months pregnant. If we do anything – _invasive_ you could go into early labor. Then this labor schedule Robbie made would be useless."

"It already _is_ useless" Jade snatched it and tossed it behind their headboard.

"Jade!"

Reaching to retrieve the paper, Beck felt two slim arms wrap around his neck before being pulled down on top of her.

"Jade... you're crushing our daughter!" Beck struggled not to press his weight onto her.

"Shhh she says it's okay." She pulled his lips to hers.

Beck managed to untangle her arms. He held them to her chest and kissed her forehead then stomach. "Mommy's sorry about that. Her hormones are crazy."

"Says the loon talking to my stomach like it'll talk back."

"If you can hear me kick mommy!" Beck was glad he had her as pinned down.

To Jade's relief her ribs were spared.

"Do you promise to stop attacking me?"

She sighed. "Fine."

Beck released her but wrapped both his arms around Jade. "Night babe."

She put her hand over his. "Night." She said reaching behind her and yanking his hair.

* * *

Don't get Beck wrong, it's not that he isn't worried she'll actually go into early labor. What had Beck more concerned was the possibility he could actually _hurt_ his unborn child. Jade is beautiful as is, but pregnant Jade was a goddess. Beck can't help but feel like some kind of pervert being so turned on by her pregnancy.

Beck can't help but admire the way her body changes each day because of _him_. She's softer (on the outside), her protruding belly button, the few pink streaks from her skin stretching. It's like a new Jade emerging right before him.

"You did this to me!"

Beck looked apologetic until she turned her back then grinned. _Yeah I did_.

He reveled in this new Jade. He loved kissing and feeling every growing inch of her. Then, it happened while he was on top of her.

He hadn't done anything but kiss her. He was pressed against her, careful not to lean any weight on her stomach when he felt it, a tiny kick. As if his tiny daughter was kicking him off to say don't hurt me daddy!

He backed off Jade so fast he fell off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jade leaned over.

Beck looked dumbstruck. "I uh...just remembered I have an early call time tomorrow."

Jade looked unconvinced. "Plus, you have a long girl's day with Cat, you'll need your energy."

Jade rolled her eyes and flung herself back on the bed. "Don't remind me."

He slid beside her and threw an arm over her, a light kick meeting his hand.

.

.

She was only five months then. He'd barely touched her ever since.

Beck did the mental math in his head. Jade had about three more weeks of pregnancy. Add to that the suggested six weeks for her to heal. Beck didn't think he could go another two months.

The fact that she was currently holding a popsicle in her mouth while simultaneously adjusting her bikini top wasn't helping his cause.

When she was satisfied she sat between his legs on their shared towel.

"I feel fat."

_You look hot. _"You're pregnant babe, you look gorgeous." _I wish I was that popsicle_.

Beck felt a twitch with every lick she took. His eyes followed a drop her mouth missed as it slowly dripped onto her chest. It tried to make its way under her top but she caught it with her finger and brought it to her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're breathing weird."

"Oh you know...this humidity."

"It's hot as hell out here what –"

"You want me to rub sunscreen on you?"

She let the subject drop as he reached into their bag. He calmed a moment until she pulled up the material hiding her belly.

"Come on before people start staring."

Beck squeezed a generous amount in his hand and hovered them over her.

"Start with my shoulders. You know how I put on sunscreen." Jade leaned forward slightly.

Beck ghosted his hands over her shoulders before rubbing his way down. His fingertips brushed the bottom of her swimsuit. He slid them over her stomach and gave a light squeeze before pulling her shirt down and standing suddenly. Jade tumbled back.

"Race you to the water!" Beck took off and belly flopped into the ocean.

Jade groaned from her spot in the ground. _So close!_

She had it all planned; Get Beck turned on with the popsicle, force him to touch her, then have her merry way with him. He was weak, it wouldn't take much persuasion.

Of course yet another plan fell through. Jade bet a man came up with the no sex in your third trimester rule. That's _all_ she wanted. Well, that and maybe another Popsicle. But more importantly she wanted _him_.

The baby was basically laying in a waterbed, safe from anything that could harm her. She wasn't asking for any acrobatic type sex. At this point she'd settle for third base. If they were still in high school she could've broken his resolve days ago with a short skirt and look.

Jade grinned. Subtlety got her nowhere. It was time to let Beck Oliver remember who he was dealing with.

Whenever he decided to resurface.

* * *

Beck lay beside Jade that night like most, wondering if it was worth disturbing her to take a cold shower. He began to get up when Jade threw a leg over him, pinning him in place. He reached for her leg when she moved her knee slightly. The result was a jolt of life between his legs.

He lifted his hand and rested it behind his head. No use waking Jade up while she tried to get comfortable.

Her leg slid over the same spot before stopping and resting against him. Missing the friction, Beck lifted his hips slightly and rubbed against her.

Jade almost smirked at the fact her boyfriend was humping her like a dog. _He brought this on himself_. She feigned a yawn and stretched her leg, laughing at his pace becoming quicker. If she'd actually been asleep there was no way she would've been able to sleep through this, even with her deep sleeping habits.

Jade's plan was to get him too worked up to worry about some dumb doctor's recommendation. Her bladder had other plans though. The fact that she couldn't cross her legs in her current position wasn't helping her cause.

She could tell by his breathing her plan was working. She silently egged him on when she felt her daughter shift and her bladder protest.

_Aw screw it_. Pulling her legs together she rolled out of bed and waddled to the bathroom.

Beck sat wide eyed in bed. _So_..._close._

He heard the toilet lid flip open and her moan loudly from the bathroom.

Beck rolled out of bed and landed face first on the carpet waiting for his turn in the bathroom. He knew a cold shower was presently in his future.

.

.

She heard Beck pull up. She faltered lifting herself onto a stool at the counter.

"Babe?" He called.

"In here!"

"Hey" He kissed her cheek then nuzzled her stomach before resting a hand on it. Beck noted a plate of oysters and crackers beside her.

"More weird cravings?" He laughed.

"Weird? Oysters are a delicacy babe." They were also an aphrodisiac so she'd heard.

"Here" She picked one up and pressed it to his lips.

He took it and shrugged. "They're okay."

He grabbed one and offered it up to her. Her plans to eat it slowly, sensually went out the window as soon as the slimy crap went in her mouth. She spit it out and gagged. Beck wiped his hand on his jeans.

"Baby doesn't like them?"

Jade wanted to try to salvage the situation, but her stomach had other plans.

"Babe, you okay?" Beck picked up another oyster and downed it.

She gagged watching him swallow. Jade grabbed a pack of crackers and ate two, hoping they held her until she reached the bathroom. Beck took a few more oysters as he grabbed her a bottle of water as the first round of puking began.

.

.

Jade sighed. She pulled the plug from the drain with her toe before making a half hearted attempt to get out of the bath.

"Beck!"

He'd already been on his way like clockwork once he heard the water draining. Knees bent, Jade wrapped her arms around Beck's neck as he lifted her, not caring she was soaking wet. He held onto her until each foot was securely out of the bath and on carpet. He reached for her towel and softly patted her neck dry before repeating the motion across her chest.

She sighed lightly. Beck peered down at her, letting the towel slide further down. He ran his knuckles softly over her stomach before following it with the towel. He was tempted to drop to his knees in front of her and nuzzle his daughter. Instead he tucked the towel around her shoulders and walked back to their bedroom.

Jade groaned. Not because Beck had gone cold again, but she was tired. Tired of the extra weight, the Canadian soccer player torturing her insides, her boobs!

She cradled her stomach, feeling a kick. _I'm gonna remember this for a long time_.

She slipped on her maternity nighty she'd planned to use to seduce Beck. At this point it was the only thing she didn't feel uncomfortable in. Grabbing a bottle of lotion she sat on the edge of her bed.

Beck sat watching her on the opposite end, a familiar ache forming.

She slipped her straps down and rubbed her chest gently, trying to alleviate some of the pain they had. Running her hands across them, she groaned slightly at a particularly sensitive spot.

Beck mistook her pain for pleasure. His vow forgotten, he moved on auto pilot across the bed.

Jade was pulling her straps up when she felt his hands on her shoulders, followed by his lips. He ran his hands around her stomach.

_He would wait till the day everything hurts! Okay I can manage. Just as long as he doesn't touch-_

Jade bit her lip as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts.

"You like that?" He whispered in her ear.

Eyes closed, now focused on kissing her neck, he couldn't see the death glare she was giving him.

"Babe" she said shakily. She placed her hands over his and pulled them off. Before she could direct him, he slid in front of her and pressed his face against her chest.

Jade dug her nails into his shoulder. Her daughter decided to make herself known and drop kick her uterus. She couldn't take it anymore. Jade grabbed a handful of Beck's hair and yanked him off of her.

He stared at her from the floor confused. "I thought you wanted this?"

"I do! This is so frustrating though! I'm sick all the time, my body hurts, this _intruder-"_ she motioned toward her belly "Is shuffling all the time in me, and _you_ make it ten times worse. I just want to feel good. Ask me how I feel and make it better.

Beck sat in front of her. Leaning forward, he took the hem of her dress and pulled it upwards.

"Tell me what you want."

Jade smiled down at him and leaned back. Before she could start directing, she felt something pop in her stomach.

Leaning forward, she saw Beck staring, his eyes knitted together.

"Jade" he asked calmly. "Did you just pee on yourself?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh. So your water broke just now?"

Feeling between her legs, she nodded yes.

Beck stared a moment longer before flying to the head of the bed. He grabbed the headboard and pulled.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the schedule Robbie made!" Beck tugged.

Walking to him calmly, Jade smacked Beck upside the head. He had a crazed look in his eye.

"That crap is useless. Now come on!" Jade pulled off her gown and lay on her back.

"What are you doing? You're in labor!" Beck realized the depth of what he'd just said and redoubled his effort in moving the headboard.

"You haven't touched me in weeks so _this _wouldn't happen and it did anyway. You and me –"

Jade paused as pain she could finally accept as a contraction hit.

Beck was at her side at once. He took her hand in his and stroked her forehead. Once it passed she sat up.

"Hospital, now!" Jade went to grab a shirt.

.

.

"Alright guys, everything looks normal. Looks like mom and baby can go home tomorrow." Dr. Stark told them.

Beck smiled at Jade who was lying down next to him with their sleeping daughter cradled against her.

"Now when you get home these next couple of weeks take it easy. You need to focus your energy on yourself and on getting to know your new baby. Dad –" she turned to Beck

"No fooling around with mom until her six week check up. Do you think you can follow that rule?"

Beck wrapped an arm around his family. "Can do."

Jade rocked her daughter, thankful the blanket covered both her and Beck's crossed fingers.

* * *

**Special Thanks to Red X aka Redhood for being my Beta! :)**


End file.
